The Kitsune's Rebirth
by Bankotsu10001
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki dies at the Valley of the End, but continues his existence in the world known as Hueco Mundo. Not only that, but he lives on as the most unlikely hollow imaginable: Ulquiorra Cifer. How will the new Naruto cope with being an Espada? Read, review, and tell me how I can improve!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Bankotsu10001 here. Just to let you know this is a Naruto and Bleach Crossover Fanfic that will be told from Naruto's/Ulquiorra's point of view. This is my first attempt at a Fanfic of any kind, so please use constructive criticism if you find something that I could have improved on, thank you. Translations will be at the bottom of each chapter. If any of your characters appear in this Fanfic, I will give credit to you. Please read and review, and most importantly, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. **

'**Thoughts'**

_**Flashbacks**_

"**M**u**l**t**i**p**l**e** v**o**i**c**e**s"

'_**Demon thought**_**'**

"_**Demon speech"**_

**きつねの再****誕**

**The Kitsune's Rebirth**

**Chapter 1 **

Pain and agony would be understatements to describe what I was experiencing. Suddenly, all of the pain I had been feeling was replaced with a pleasant feeling. I suddenly had the feeling that I was not alone, and looked around to see that I was surrounded by several strange-looking people. Most of them had a hole that went all the way through their body, and each hole was on a different part of their torso. "Where am I?" Immediately after I asked that, I let out a gasp. My voice had become low and monotone. Suddenly, a man who had an air of authority surrounding his voice, asked, "May we have your name, new brother of ours?" After I had recovered from my shock, I started thinking, 'Well, I guess I could give him my hollow name.' "My name is Ulquiorra Cifer." The man nodded, and then said, "I am Sosuke Aizen. Welcome, Ulquiorra, to Las Noches."

**Translations**

**Kitsune: Fox**

**Las Noches: Hollow Night Palace **


	2. Chapter 2

**きつねの再****誕**

**The Kitsune's Rebirth**

**Chapter 2**

**Previously: Suddenly, a man who had an air of authority surrounding his voice, asked, "May we have your name, new brother of ours?" After I had recovered from my shock, I started thinking, ****'Well, I guess I could give him my hollow name.'**** "My name is Ulquiorra Cifer." The man nodded, and then said, "I am Sosuke Aizen. Welcome, Ulquiorra, to Las Noches."**

"Las Noches?" I asked. "I can't say that I've ever heard of such a place." Right as Aizen was about to reply, a blue-haired man with a panther's jawbone on his right cheek said, "The reason you've never heard of it is because you've never stepped one foot within the realm of Hueco Mundo!" "Grimmjow, the boy just became an Arrancar. You really need to stop yelling at each new possible ally," said one of the few females in the room. "Thank you, Halibel. Although his choice of words could have better, Grimmjow was right in the fact that you have never been in Hueco Mundo before now," stated Aizen. I nodded, and then said, "Well, while this is all very interesting, there is something I need to know." At this statement, the entire group was silent, as they all wondered what I was talking about. Once I knew that I had the Arrancars' undivided attention, I said, "I need to know who my potential comrades are, what they are capable of, and their ambitions." After he heard this, Aizen smiled and said, "Of course, it is only natural to want to know who you can trust. So, Espada, introduce yourselves to our newest recruit."

**Translations**

**Hueco Mundo: Hollow World**

**Arrancar: Ripped Mask **

**Espada: Ten Blades**


	3. Chapter 3

**きつねの再****誕**

**The Kitsune's Rebirth**

**Chapter 3**

**Previously: Once I knew that I had the arrancars' undivided attention, I said, "I need to know who my potential comrades are, what they are capable of, and their ambitions." After he heard this, Aizen smiled and said, "Of course, it is only natural to want to know who you can trust. So, Espada, introduce yourselves to our newest recruit."**

"Well, how about you go first, just so we know what to say," said a very tired and lazy man with a small girl who looks like nothing more than a child standing next to him. "Very well, as you already know, my name is Ulquiorra Cifer. My main power is regeneration. Unlike most hollows, who would rather trade their regenerative capabilities for raw power, I kept mine. Unfortunately, I don't have any ambitions at the moment, but if I do think of any, I will let you know." After he was finished yawning, the lazy man nodded and said, "I guess I've got to go next. I am the Primera Espada, Coyote Starrk, and this girl beside me is Lilynette Gingerback. I don't really have a power per say if I am fighting alone, but if Lilynette and I use our resurreccion, Los Lobos, our true power is unleashed. Our only ambition is to never die in a fight." A very old man with a large scar over his left eye grunted, and then said, "I am the Segunda Espada, Barragan Louisenbairn, and my resurreccion is called Arrogante. My ambition is to never lose my title as the 'King of the Hollows'." I nodded, and then I looked at the next Espada, who was a very well-built woman. "I am known as Tier Halibel, also known as the Tercera Espada, and my power is known as Tiburon. I am also the only female Espada to be recruited in about five hundred thousand years. My only ambition is to always show respect to my subordinates, and to Aizen-sama." An extremely tall man laughed while he walked up to me, and then said, "My name is Nnoitra Gilga, Espada number five, and my resurreccion is named Santa Teresa. You would do well not to forget it, runt. I don't have any ambitions, because they will become a reality! I want to become the strongest hollow to ever exist, and I will fight the strongest to achieve it!" By this time, I had stopped listening to Nnoitra and was looking at the blue-haired man who had yelled at me when I first arrived. The man then said, "I am Espada number six, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. My resurreccion is called Pantera. My ambition is to become the best, and I'm willing to fight the best to do so." The next man in the lineup was very quiet, and could be called a recluse when he was compared to his colleagues. "I am known as Zommari Rureaux, Espada number seven. My power is known as Brujeria, and my only ambition is to serve lord Aizen till the day that I die." A man with pink hair and glasses spoke up after Zommari, and he said, "The name is Szayel Aporro Granz. I am Espada number eight, and my resurreccion is named La Lujuriosa. My only dream is to spend my life experimenting and researching until the day that I will know everything that this world has to offer." The next man, if you could call him that, was almost an entirely different species when he was compared to the rest. He then spoke in an eerie, two-layered voice, and said, **"M**y** n**a**m**e **i**s **A**a**r**o**n**i**e**r**o **A**r**r**u**r**u**e**r**i**e, **also k**n**o**w**n **a**s** E**s**p**a**d**a **n**u**m**b**e**r **n**i**n**e**.** I** a**m** a**l**s**o** t**h**e** o**n**l**y** E**s**p**a**d**a** t**h**a**t** i**s** s**t**i**l**l **a**t **G**i**l**l**i**a**n** l**e**v**e**l**.** M**y **p**o**w**e**r**'**s** n**a**m**e** i**s** G**l**o**t**o**n**e**r**i**a**, **a**n**d** j**u**s**t** l**i**k**e** y**o**u, **I** d**o**n'**t** h**a**v**e** a**n**y a**m**b**i**t**i**o**n**s **t**o** s**p**e**a**k** o**f**."**Finally, the last of the Espada started to speak, and he said, "I am Espada number ten, Yammy Llargo. My resurreccion is called Ira, and my ambition is to follow any order that Aizen-sama may give." After everything was said and done, I was satisfied with the information I had received. At least until another thought popped into my head. I decided to voice my thoughts aloud, and directed my next question towards Aizen himself. "I noticed that all of the Espada have numbers. Do these have any special significance?" Aizen nodded, and then said, "They show the rankings of the Espada, and range from one to ten. Ten is the weakest ranking, while one is the strongest." I then nodded to show that I understood him, but I was still slightly confused. "I also noticed that there wasn't an Espada with the rank of fourth. Why is that, exactly?" Aizen replied, "That position will be filled by you of course." This reply would've surprised the past me, but I was actually expecting it. "Thank you, Aizen-sama, for allowing me to join the ranks of the Espada. I will gladly serve you, and will follow all of your orders to the best of my abilities. Oh, I completely forgot about something. I actually do have a, resurreccion, is that what you call it?" Aizen was quite surprised at this because none of the Espada that he had recruited was ever able to use their resurreccion this quickly. So, Aizen asked the question on everybody's mind, "Well then, Ulquiorra, do you think you could enlighten us with the name of your resurreccion?" Due to my reputation for being completely devoid of emotion, the next thing that I did managed to frighten all of the Espada. Even the battle-hardened Barragan was afraid, if only slightly. What could I have done to scare them all like this, you may ask? Well the answer to that question is simple. They were afraid because I smiled. I then said, "The name of my resurreccion is Murciealgo."

**Translations**

**Resurreccion: Returning Blade**

**Los Lobos: Wolf Pack**

**Arrogante: Great Skull Emperor**

**Tiburon: Imperial Shark Empress**

**Santa Teresa: Praying Mantis**

**Pantera: Panther King**

**Brujeria: Witchcraft**

**La Lujuriosa: Lustful**

**Glotoneria: Eating Hollow**

**Ira: Anger**

**Murciealgo: Black Winged Demon Bat **


	4. Chapter 4

**きつねの再****誕**

**The Kitsune's Rebirth**

**Chapter 4**

**Previously: So, Aizen asked the question on everybody's mind, "Well then, Ulquiorra, do you think you could enlighten us with the name of your resurreccion?" Due to my reputation for being completely devoid of emotion, the next thing that I did managed to frighten all of the Espada. Even the battle-hardened Barragan was afraid, if only slightly. What could I have done to scare them all like this, you may ask? Well the answer to that question is simple. They were afraid because I smiled. I then said, "The name of my resurreccion is Murciealgo." **

After introductions were made, and everyone was calmed down, Aizen asked, "Ulquiorra, would you like to meet the Espada's Fracciones?" Because I was still new to the language of Hueco Mundo, I didn't know what Fraccion was supposed to mean at first, but I eventually figured that it must mean subordinate in the Espada's language. So, likewise, I said, "Of course Aizen-sama, I would be honored to meet them." Aizen nodded, and then seemed to go into a state of meditation. His voice was then heard throughout all of Las Noches. "Greetings, my dear Fraccion. I'm sorry to interrupt your daily activities, but our newest recruit wants to introduce himself to you. So, would you please make your way to the conference room?" He then turned his attention back to me, and then said, "They will be arriving shortly, so please make yourselves comfortable, my dear Espada." About twenty minutes later, all of the Fraccion arrived, and most of them were arguing and yelling about being summoned so early. Then they set their eyes on me. "Not to be disrespectful Aizen-sama, but this guy is a little too small to be our newest recruit," said a woman with a horn located right above her forehead. My eyebrow twitched when she made that comment, and I was about to speak, but Halibel got to it first. "Apacci, his height has nothing to do with his strength. Take Wonderweiss Margela, for example. He is one of the smallest Arrancar we have, and yet he's strong enough to take out a lieutenant leveled Shinigami." I nodded and said, "Thank you for that Halibel, but anyway, are you all going to introduce yourselves to me?" At that remark, Barragan stood up and said, "Very well, my Fracciones are named Charlotte Chuhlhourne, Abirama Redder, Findorr Calius, Choe Neng Poww, Ggio Vega, and Nirgge Parduoc." I nodded, and then turned to Halibel. Catching the signal I was giving her, she said, "The names of my Fracciones are Apacci Emilou, Mila Rose Franceska, and Sun-Sun Cyan." Nodding yet again, I then turned toward Nnoitra, who scoffed, then said, "My Fraccion is named Tesra Lindocruz." Showing my acknowledgement by once again nodding my head, I turned to who I guessed would be the final one of the group. "Fine, my Fracciones are Shawlong Kufang, Edrad Liones, Nakkem Grindna, Yylfordt Granz, and Di-Roy Linker" Grimmjow said to me. Nodding for what felt like the hundredth time, I then directed my next comment to everyone. "I am pleased to meet all of you, and I hope that we may be able to depend on each other in whatever this world has in store for us."

**Translations**

** Fraccion: Subordinate**

** Shinigami: Soul Reaper**


	5. Chapter 5

**きつねの再****誕**

**The Kitsune's Rebirth**

**Chapter 5**

**Previously: Nodding yet again, I then turned toward Nnoitra, who scoffed, then said, "My Fraccion is named Tesra Lindocruz." Nodding for what felt like the hundredth time, I then directed my next comment to everyone. "I am pleased to meet all of you, and I hope that we may be able to depend on each other in whatever this world has in store for us."**

I turned and looked upon the place that betrayed me. It was hard for me to believe that, although it had been over 3,000 years in the time of Hueco Mundo, in Konoha, only 3 years had passed since my demise at the hands of the arrogant Sasuke Uchiha. After getting into my gigai, I walked up to the front gates and handed a slip of paper to one of the guards. Once he had finished reading it, his eyes widened, and he stammered, "F-forgive me, I did not know it was you. Welcome to Konoha, Ulquiorra-san." After I had thanked him, I made my way towards the Hokage Tower, determined to a little talk with the current Hokage. I walked up to the secretary's desk, and after showing her the same slip of paper that I had showed the guard, she told me to go on in. I thanked her, and then entered the Hokage's office. Tsunade Senju looked up from her paperwork, and then said, "Ah, you must be Ulquiorra Cifer, the one who sent me that note the other day, right?" Nodding my head, I then proceeded to close the doors and placed seals on them. Noticing the wondering look on Tsunade's face, I stated "The seals I have placed will block any sound or trace of chakra from leaving this room. The reason I have for doing this is that what I am going to tell you cannot be spoken of outside of our discussion." Nodding her head, she motioned for me to take a seat, which I nonchalantly accepted.

**Translations**

**Konohagakure: Village Hidden in the Leaves**

** Hokage: Fire Shadow**


End file.
